poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Otis/Transcript
Here's the 14th episode for season 2 from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's the Transcript. The Beginning (A beautiful day at the Barnyard and inside, the animals are cleaning almost everyone) * Freddy: Why do we bother cleaning? We're just gonna be collecting more junk. (shreds a painting of Mona Lisa) * Abby: Now, Freddy. It's Spring Cleaning and everyone has to his part. * Timmy Turner: Yeah, and I'm not messy. * Luna: What about that one time all the garbage that came from your house? * Timmy Turner: What garbage? (Wanda shows the flashback to the pile of garbage that's all over Dimmsdale) * Timmy's Dad: Bye honey! I'm going to use Timmy's trash slide to get to work. (slides the garbage to the park) This would be great if I worked at the park. (suddenly thrown in the garbage truck) This would be great if I work at the dump. (Flashback ends) * Timmy Turner: Oh yeah. * Human Rarity: Like Abby says, we have to each do our part. * Winnie the Pooh: Did you notices sometime odd about Otis today? * Goofy: What you talking about, Pooh? * Winnie the Pooh: He been saying the same thing for an hour. * Sunset Shimmer: Now that you mention it. He's been cleaning in the same place for an hour as well. * Robot Otis: Cleaning is awesome. Chores are great. Whoops I missed a spot. * Bessie: Oh, you gotta be kidding me. Hey, bucket head, what's 2 plus 2? (Pip inside the robot started pressing buttons and the the tape recorded exploded and so did the robot) * Freddy: Otis! He was so young! * Cosmo: I knew he blew his top one day. * Tigger: Guys, that one's not the real Otis. * Sunset Shimmer: All right, Pip, where is Otis? * Pip: I don't know. * Otis: (on record) That all trick 'em. I'll be up at the Farmer's watching TV. * Pip: (on record) I think you recorded that. * Otis: (on record) Nah, I'm sure it's fi--(record stops) * Mickey Mouse: Let's get him! (Everyone went after Otis) (At the Farmer's house, on the television) * Hilly Burford: Hey, later on in the show, my mom's gonna show us how to make us her delicious blueberry chili. Ain’t that a punch in the taste buds! * Jessica Alspice: You're a blueberry chili, Hilly. Isn't he a blueberry chili, everyone? * Hilly Burford: Hey, I'm a blueberry chi--What's that suppose to mean? * Otis: Ah, I love cleaning day. (Everyone comes in angry) * Spike the dog: Nice trying sneaking out of us Otis! * Otis: Oh, hey guys, how's the cleaning going? (Abby slams a bucket on his head) * Luan: Now you're a real bucket head, Otis. (laughs) * Abby: Let's go! (Everyone leaves) * Peck: Sir, I am dissapointed. * Wanda: You should be ashamed of yourself. * Donald Duck: You jerk! * Freddy: ME-YELL!! * Pip: Sorry, Oits. I try to stop them. * Otis: Nah, it's not your fault, Pip. It was wrong of me to force my abilities off on my friends. * Pip: So, who are you going to force on them now? * Otis: Not sure yet. * Clem: (on TV) Hey, everybody. Ever wanted to clone a farm animal and force your work on all of them? * Otis: Keep talking! * Clem: Hi, I'm Farmer Clem of Farmer Clem's Cloneatorium. And I'll clone your animals using fancy man science type stuff. Sheep, chickens, ducks, cows, even platypi. Just send me a fur clipping for your animal and I'll do the rest. (clones sheep) Do it now! * Otis: Sweet! I can clone myself and make clone Otis do all my chores. * Pip: Aren't you worried about toying with the delicate fabric of nature? * Otis: Nope. Now, how to remove a tuff of my fur without causing myself to much--(Pip tears one off) PAIN!!!! Thanks. * Pip: No problem. * Otis: (put his fur in the envelope) And away we clone! * Narrator: The same day later... (A big crates comes in) * Otis: My new clone is here! My new clone is here! * Abby: Otis, what are you talking about? * Human Fluttershy: And did you say new clone? * Otis: I show you what I'm talking about. Gentle citizens of the barnyard, and Bessy, I present to you. (opens the crate but nothing comes out) * Eeyore: I don't see anything. * Otis: Huh? It's gotta be in here somewhere. This chews. Where's my astonishingly lifelike clone? (A tiny Otis pops out) * Little Otis: Hey, people. What's happening? Where's the party? Forget what i asked. The party's right here. Whoo-hoo! (dancing as everyone laughed) * Timmy Turner: Found him. * Lola: And he's so cute. * Cosmo: Wait, now there's 2 Otis'. Mind Blown. (head explodes) * Otis: Hey, that isn't me. Wha-- he's, like, a foot tall. * Luan: Well isn't that a twist to big things coming in small packages. (laughs) * Abby: Wait. What's this? (reads warning) Clones not actual size. * Otis: Milk me. * Little Otis: Hey, mouse. Up high. Down low. Too slow. Whoo-hoo! Let's watch some sports bloopers. Better yet, let's party in the middle of the day for no apparent reason. (Starts dancing for no apparent reason) * Pig: Hey, he's just like Otis. * Otis: He's nothing like me. I completely and utterly reject him. * Tigger: Come on, Otis. There's got to be something you guys have in common. * Bessie: Look, everyone. It's Mini Moo! * Little Otis: Hey, she's mean and loud. This'll shut her talkhole. (using a skateboard to make Bessie crash) * Human Rainbow Dash: There's one. Both Otis' hate Bessie. * Lincoln: What do you think of Little Otis, now? * Otis: Son! (Otis and Little Otis spend the rest of the day pranking everyone) The Middle (Later that day) * Otis: So I said, What's your favorite root? and we both said, Rutabaga. * Otis and Little Otis: AT THE EXACT SAME TIME. * Pip: Uh-huh. * Mickey Mouse: I don't get it. * Little Otis: (Sees Abby walks by) Hey, sweet, mama. How about a little lip wrestling? * Pig: Hey, there's another you and your clone have in common: He likes Abby just like you do. * Loud Girls: Awww. * Sunset Shimmer: That's also so cute. * Otis: What? I do not like Abby. * Abby: Really? Well, your little clone seems to. * Otis: So? * Abby: You have the same brain as him. * Otis: Yeah, but I mean * Abby: Yeah, huh? Can't answer that, can you? * Otis: I can. I just choose not to. (The two of the kept arguing) * Otis: Oh, that's real mature, abby. * Pip: Hey, tiny Otis. you better back off. Abby and big Otis kind of have a history. * Donald Duck: Probably wait around a couple of minutes. * Little Otis: Really? Bummer. She's all that and a sack of acorns. You know what I'm saying? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? * Pip: Yeah, I get it. * Little Otis: Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? * Pip: Gee, that won't ever get annoying. * Rabbit: know. * Little Otis: Well, I'm out of here, shorty. Keep it real. later. hasta la bye-bye. * Spike the dog: See-ya, Little Otis. (Later in Mrs. Beady's Garden) Otis Yap-a-da-da-da I'm a tiny cow and I'm walkin' in a garden Yap-a-da-da-da * Little Otis: (smells food from the window) Hey, lemon squares. How come you're not in my tummy? (A few seconds later, Mrs. Beady walks in) * Mrs. Beady: That's odd. I could have sworn I had a tray of lemon squares sitting-- * Little Otis: Hey, mama. What's Shaking? * Mrs. Beady: (screams) Tiny talking cow! * Little Otis: No duh. All animals talk. Especially my pal Otis. He's hi-larious. * Mrs. Beady: You mean that cow from next door? Hmm. Now, tiny talking cow, if I make you some more lemon squares, will you tell me about all your barnyard friends? * Little Otis: More lemon squares? Serve 'em up, oldie. As long as you're baking, my lip flaps are shaking. (Back at the Barnyard, Otis and Abby are still arguing) * Otis: And I'm telling you that Burundi is a republic. * Abby: Now, what's that have to do with you liking me? * Otis: Well, if you can't see, then we're done here. Come on, Little Otis. Let's go where people-- Little Otis? Hey. where'd he go? He was just here. * Pig: Who, your clone? * Freddy: I found him. * Human Applejack: Freddy, that's a robot. * Pig: Ah, I just saw him going towards Mrs. Beady's. * Otis: Mrs. beady's? You mean the Mrs. Beady who lives over there and is constantly trying to expose us? And is constantly trying to capture and send us to Koopa Castle to be Bowser's prisoners? * Pig: Uh....yep. * Tigger: (mutters gibberish and gasps) WHAT!?!? * Piglet: WHAT!!?!? * Winnie the Pooh: WHAT!?!?! * Rabbit: WHAT!?!?!? * Eeyore: HUH!?!??! * Timmy Turner: WHAT?!?! * Cosmo and Wanda: WHAT?!?! * Lincoln: WHAT?!?! * Girl Louds: WHAT!?!?! * Human Pinkie Pie: WHAT!!?!? * Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy: What?!?! * Otis: Oh, no! * Lola: That yapper's going to doom us all. * Rabbit: Come on. We got to get Little Otis before Beady does. (Everyone heads off to Mrs. Beady's house) * Eeyore: Do you hear anything, Abby? * Abby: It's quiet. * Pig: TOO QUIET!!! (Everyone shush pig as Beady drives into the road) * Little Otis: Hey, Otis. I got a new friend. She's gonna put me on tv tomorrow. I'm gonna be famous. * Mrs. Beady: That's right, talking animals and crazy kids. I am exposing you all on tomorrow's Hilly & Jess Show. (Drives off and comes back) And don't try to find us, cause I'm taking him to an undisclosed location. (drives off and comes back again) So there! (drives off) * Little Otis: Bye. see ya. Hey, can I drive? * Pig: It's nice he made a friend. * Pip: You're not too bright, are you? * Human Fluttershy: Otis, what do we do now? * Luna: Yeah. Once he starts talking, you'll be taken away and we'll be sent to Bowser. * Otis: Guys, don't worry. They'll never put Mrs. Beady on TV. She's a total fruitcake. * Winnie the Pooh: Uh, Otis, we seemed to have some small problems. * Hilly Burford: Hey, folks, tune in tomorrow morning, when local resident nora beady drops by with proof that her neighbor's barn animals can walk and talk. * Jessica Allspice: You're a barn animal, hilly. Isn't hilly a barn animal? * Hilly Burford: Hey, what's that even mean? I'm confused. * All: (gasp) * Pip: We're doomed. * Freddy: Little Otis will expose us all. * Abby: Otis, what are we gonna do? * Otis: I don't know yet, but it'll probably involve costumes, split-second timing, and disguised character voices. To the costume, slit-second-timing, and disguised character voices hut! (Everyone runs off except for Abby) * Abby: If little Otis is anything like big Otis, there's only one thing that will lure him away from a live TV appearance, and I know just what that thing is. * Sci-Twi: Abby, who you talking to? * Abby: No one. The Ending (At the TV station) * Stage Manager: Have a seat lady. We go live in five. * Mrs. Beady: Oh, showbiz jargon. This is so exciting. Now, just stay in your pet carrier, and Auntie Nora will make you a big star. * Little Otis: Sweet business. Better practice my famous dance. Otis ♪♪ I'm famous, I'm famous ♪♪ ♪♪ I'm a tiny cow, I'm famous ♪♪ (Suddenly a knocking comes to door and Lynn and Rainbow Dash comes in) * Mrs. Beady: Who are you two? * Lynn: We're your personal exercisers. I'm Molly Iron Maiden. * Human Rainbow Dash: And I'm Sammey Iron Maiden. * Mrs. Beady: Never heard of you two. * Lynn: But I bet you know this guy. Hey, Tuck! * Otis: Thanks ladies. Greetings, person. I'm your fellow talk show guest, Tuck Buttley, author of the best-selling book Iron Buns Now. * Mrs. Beady: Yes, I've seen you on late-night tv. * Otis: You probably have. Say, you look like you have some very un-iron-like buns. * Mrs. Beady: I know. It's all of those deep-fried breakfast pies. Can you help me, Tuck Buttley? * Otis: Can I? I'll have refrigerator magnets sticking to your bottom in no time with my patented ironizing bun burn. (does an excersise) Now you. (Mrs. Beady does it poorly) * Donald Duck: Ewww. * Timmy Turner: So long childhood. Hello nightmares. * Wanda: Quick! Otis, get the clone. * Otis: Got it Wanda! (to Little Otis) Play along, and I'll have you out of here in no time. * Little Otis: Huh? oh, hey, Otis. Great costume. And you girls too. You look awesome. * Otis: No, shh. lower your word volume. * Human Rainbow Dash: Stop talking. * Lynn: Do you want us to get in trouble? * Little Otis: Hey, Auntie Nora. look, it's Otis and some of his friends. What did I tell you about this guy? He's always on. * Mrs. Beady: Otis and friends. What are you talking about? * Otis: (utters revealed) Whoops. Uh, that happens. * Pooh: Otis been exposed. * Piglet: Oh dear. * Tigger: Uh oh. * Mrs. Beady: (screams) Security! * Spike the dog: What you we do? * Human Pinkie Pie: Food Fight!!!!! * Otis: Have at you. * Mrs Beady: En garde. * Otis: You en garde. (him and Beady started sword fighting) * Abby: I knew it. Otis and the others are in trouble. I just hope my backup plan works. (pulls out a Little Abby) Okay, little abby, just like we talked about. * Little Abby: Right. I'm on it. (Otis started a food fight) * Little Otis: (hears knocking) Huh? (When he laid eyes on Little Abby, he falls in loves and comes straight towards her) Hot beans. Hey, beautiful. Heaven must be missing a tiny cow. (Abby grabs both of them and brings in another pet carrier, while Otis and Beady are still fighting) * Lincoln: You know guys, I think we should get out of here. * Rabbit: Sh! Come on, let's go. * Sunset Shimmer: Uh Rabbit, what about Pooh, Tigger and Eeyore? * Rabbit: (He saw them, and they are still their) (groals) (Then he push Pooh and Tigger, and he forgot Eeyore) Eeyore, come on! (He push Eeyore too) * Otis: Would you like some ketchup with those eyes? Aaah! celery trauma. * Mrs. Beady: Yes! victory is mine. * Stage Manager: All right, beady. you're on. * Hilly Burford: So, Nora Beady, you claim that barn animals can walk on two legs, talk, and have crazy all-night parties. * Mrs. Beady: That's right, Hilly. They can. And I brought proof. Come on out, tiny talking cow. (But when she looks inside, all she found was a Little Otis' robot) * Little Otis Robot: Cleaning is awesome. Who loves sports bloopers? I soiled myself. * Hilly Burford: What the-- lady, that's just a stupid dummy with a bucket head. * Mrs. Beady: But there was a real, tiny talking cow in there a minute ago. I swear it. * Jessica Alspice: You're a bucket head, lady. Isn't she a bucket head? (The crowd boos at her) * Mrs. Beady: No. * Hilly Burford: Security! * Mrs. Beady: I'm not liar, and I'm not crazy. There are talking animals! (Taken away) * Hilly Burford: Okay. Next up, Chef Suzy's gonna show us how to make homemade jellybeans, and we're leaving out the licorice kind. * Jessica Allspice: You're a jellybean, and you're leaving out the licorice kind. * Hilly Burford: '''See Beth? This is what I'm talking about. She's not even saying anything. (Peck turn off the TV) * '''Timmy Turner: That was hilarious. * Mickey Mouse: Looks she going to the nut house for awhile. * Tigger: And not the one next to the jelly factory. (Everyone laughs) * Peck: But, Abby, how did you know a mini version of you would lure little Otis from the carrier? * Abby: Easy, I knew he'd be crazy about her the same way big Otis is crazy about me. * Otis: Lies and conjecture, madam. My clone is not crazy about your clone. * Little Otis: Hey, Otis. Guess what. Little Abby and I are going steady. AH... (purrs) Give me a kiss, baby. * Little Abby: Pucker up, sugar. (Both clones started kissing) * Leni: So romatic. * Lori: That's a classic. * Eeyore: At least there's no more confusion anymore. * Cosmo: Wait a mintue. There's now 2 Otis' and 2 Abbys. Mind Blown! (explodes with toast) * Luan: Aww. It looks like Cosmo's a little...toast. (laughs) Get it. * Otis: What? Stop it. that doesn't prove anything. Break it up, you two. They grow up so fast.THE END! Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Magmon47 Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 2's Episodes